


The return

by letty_et_dom



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letty_et_dom/pseuds/letty_et_dom
Summary: Almost 200 years after the earth is ravaged by bombs, Daenerys Targaryen and 99 other teenagers who grew up in space are sent to the ground.They thought they were the only survivors ... But they were wrong.Strangely enough, when Daenerys came face to face with one of those chocolate-eyed, dark-haired, beautifully curly natives the feeling that took hold of her wasn't fear.It's game of throne's characters sent in the 100 universe.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters (Background), Grey Worm/Missendei (background), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Preface

Daenerys' point of view:

On the Westeros all crime is punishable by capital punishment; death. With the sole exception of poeple under the age of 18. If a person under 18 is caught for a crime he is put in what is called the sky box, that is to say in prison. When he turns 18, his case is reconsidered by the council (our leaders) which decides whether the person is released or executed. Of course in most cases the person is executed.

The Westeros was a space station made up of 12 stations that had been brought together to form one. Those 12 station originally belonged to 12 different countries. After the bombs that ravaged our planet 197 years ago, only people who were already in space at the time of the bombardments were able to survive. Or at least that's what we thought ...

My name is Daenerys Targaryen and today it has been 392 days that I have been locked up alone. The official reason for my arrest is treason. My birthday wasn't before 2 months but I already knew I would be executed. I knew too much. In my cell I had a small window from which I could see the earth. It was beautiful, I would love to live on it but unfortunately it won't be habitable again for a hundred years or so, and by then everyone on the Westeros will be dead.

All of a sudden, the door to my cell opened and two armed guards entered. I stood up immediately, panicked. They weren't suposed to be there.

“My birthday is not for an other two months!" I exclaimed. "Verify you will see. "

They didn't answer and continued to walk towards me. Without thinking I threw myself with all my strength on the one closest to me who fell not expecting this "attack". I wasted no time, grabbed the guard who where on the ground's electrified stick and used it against the second guard. As soon as he fell I rushed to the door and closed it quickly after me when I saw the first guard get up.

As soon as I was in the hall I saw over a hundred guards escorting the prisoners out of their cells. I barely had time to realize what was going on when I heard my name called on my right. I turned and saw my father approaching. Without thinking I ran into his arms. After all, that had been 392 days since I last saw him, I missed him terribly.

"They're going to kill us all right?" I asked him unable to keep my tears from falling. "They'll kill us all to give you time."

“No Dany, they are sending you to the groud. You and the 99 other prisoners." He said with tears in his eyes. “You must be strong Dany. You are going to earth. "

Before I could figure out what was going on I felt a needle go into my neck and everything around me turned black.

Jon's point of view:

I woke up at dawn as always, put on my clothes, grabbed my spear and left the old building that served as a home for me and my family. There was very few buildings that still stood today, almost all of them had been destroyed in the bombings that had affected every country in the world almost 200 years ago. Few people survived the bombings and fewer survived the year that followed. But some have succeeded. This was the case of my ancestors. The people who remained organized themselves very quickly into small clans who didn't hesitate to go to war with each other as soon as they had a difference. Now, almost 200 years later, the clans no longer beat each other up for nothing but it still happened that there are disagreements that ended in bloodshed, the ground was not always a peaceful place.

Like every morning I started by going to wash myself in the lake which was not far from my village. I liked to take advantage of the morning calmness to wash myself quietly, and contrary to what my brother Robb said it was not because I was a frightened virgin, it is just that I preferred the calm of the morning hours to the going back and forth from the rest of the day.

Once clean, I got dressed and left to collect what the traps set up around the village had caught, hoping that at least one of them had caught a plump rabbit. As soon as I reached the first trap, I heard a branch crack behind me. I turned, spear in hand ready to send it on what followed me.

"I find you a little tense Jon." My little sister Arya said casually.

"What are you doing here Arya? I could have killed you." I exclaimed angry that she didn't realize the danger.

"Pfff ... you're not fast enough to be able to touch me Jon, but if you want to continue to lie to yourself feel free to do so." She said as she approached the trap and released the little bunny that had been caught by the trap. “Well, that's not what we're going to feed everyone with." She huffed. “Let's go see the other traps. "

Without bothering to wait for my answer, she headed for another trap.

......................................

It took us half an hour to check all the traps and get back to the village. We deposited our findings in the hut where we stored our meat, after making sure none of them were still alive.

I joined Ghost, my wolf, who was quietly waiting for me in the center of the village where breakfast was being served. I patted him on the head and walked over to the rest of my family. Before I could get there, Ygrid stood in my way and smirked at me.

“Hello Jon, still like to wake up early in the morning I see. Maybe we could go hunting together one of these days." She took a pause where she took the opportunity to look me up and down, before adding. "Or we could meet in my cabin if you prefer." She said.

Before I could answer Robb called me, coming towards me. Ygrid winked at me and then left. Robb came up to me and nod approvingly with a smirk as he watched Ygrid leave.

"Sorry bro, if I had known you were with your girlfriend I would have waited before coming to see you." He said with a smirk.

“She's not my girlfriend and you know it." I said frustrated. Ygrid had been turning around me for years but I wasn't interested in her.

“It's not for lack of attempt on her part." He said laughing. I glared at him. "It's okay forget I said something, cranky."

Before I could answer anything a noise I had never heard before came from the sky. I looked up to the sky like everyone else around me. I saw a fireball rush in our direction. Many of my people began to scream. The fireball passed over us and that's when I saw it wasn't a fireball, it was metal. Less than a minute later a huge boom sounded as the strange thing crashed violently with the ground. But what could it be ...


	2. The Earth

Daenerys' point of view :

When I regained consciousness, the first thing I noticed was the noise around me and the fact that I was attached to something. I quickly realized that I was attached to a seat and that I was in a dropship heading towards the earth. Around me were many other teenage prisoners who were also tied to seats. At the sound I knew that there was at least another floor below us, also full of prisoners. 

"You finally woke up, I thought you were going to miss our arrival on Earth." Say a voice on my right that I would have recognized anywhere. It was Gendry, my best friend... Or at least he was my best friend before he denounced my mother to his father, who was the Chancellor of the Westeros and therefore its leader, and my mother was executed because of him. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked him angry that he would most likely be the last person I would talk to before I died.

"I am here for you. When I learned that they were going to send the prisoners to Earth I got arrested so that I could be sent with you." He said with a sad little smile.

"In case it wasn't clear, we stopped being friends the day you decided that your need to be seen by your father was more important than your friendship with me, which cost my mother her life." I said to him angrily. How could he act like we were still friends. I saw an expression I couldn't make out on his face before he answered me.

"Don't say that, Dany... You know that nothing is more important to me than your friendship." He says despairs.

"Oh really?! Then why did you denounce my mother to your father when you had promised me that you wouldn't say anything and you knew very well that she would be executed for it?" I asked while doing my best to stop myself from crying.

This same expression resurfaced on his face but this time he decided not to answer me, his eyes staring straight ahead. That's when I realized that Gendry had never actually told me it was him. I felt he owed me at least that much.

"Say it." I said to him in a tone that left no room for discussion.

He turned to me suddenly surprised and a little lost. "Say what?" 

"That you reported my mother to your father. You at least owe me a confession." I told him as angry as ever.

Once again taht expression I didn't recognize passed over his face. His jaw tightened and he refused to look me in the eyes. "Don't ask me that."

"Why? Don't you think I deserve at least to have you admit it to my face? It's not like anyone else knew what she was going to do." He looked at me briefly before looking away again. I frowned, something was wrong with what was happening. It wasn't like Gendry not to confess his faults even more when he had already been caught. But yet it could only be him, he was the only person who knew that my mother wanted to tell everyone outside of herself, me and my dad... My dad... No it couldn't be him, he loved my mother, he would never tell on her even if he didn't agree with what she wanted to do... And yet, I couldn't take that possibility out of my head. I felt a tear running down my cheek.

"I beg you to tell me it was you... Tell me it wasn't my father." I begged him.

He turned his head towards me immediately with a surprised and compassionate look on his face. He opened his mouth as if he really wanted to be able to say what I wanted to hear and then closed it and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry Dany, I can't lie to you."

My heart broke in my chest. My father had denounced my mother when he knew she was going to be executed for that. My father had killed my mother. I let out a few tears, before I realized that it meant that I had falsely accused Gendry all this time and he had never told me I was wrong. All he wanted from the beginning was to protect me from the horrible truth. He preferred that I hate him rather than my own father, the only family I had left.

Before I could say anything to him a screen hanging on the wall was turned on and the chancellor's head, Gendry's father, was displayed.

"Dear prisoners, you have been chosen for a mission of the utmost importance. This mission is to find out if the Earth is once again livable. I am not going to lie to you, the only reason you have been chosen is because this mission has a high chance of killing you and your crimes in our community have made you expendable. The bracelets that you wear on your wrist allow us access to your vital parameters. We have also left you a radio so that you can contact us as soon as you arrive on the ground. May we meet again."

"It's your father who is expendable Baratheon!" Said one of the youths, followed by the sniggering of many others. The chancellors wasn't really liked by the prisonners for obvious reasons, he was the reason we were their after all.

I looked at Gendry ready to apologize for wrongly accusing him, but I was interrupted by a violent jolt and an incessant beeping that began to reason throughout the dropship. Everyone started to scream and I was sure that we were living our last moments. 

"I'm sorry I accused you Gendry, I should have known better." I shouted for him to hear me through the noise. I needed him to hear my apologize before our impending death.

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand with his. "That's what friends are for."

I closed my eyes when the shaking became even stronger and squeezed Gendry's hand even harder. There was a violent impact with what I could imagine to be the ground and then nothing. There was no more movement and I could no longer hear the machines noises that I had always heard since I was born. Little by little everyone fell silent to listen to the silence. Then the seatbelts all of a sudden came off and everyone started talking to each other excited that we weren't dead. 

I turned to Gendry and took him in my arms, he returned my hug without any hesitation. After a few moments we parted and I saw that everyone had started to move to the lower floors where the dropship door was most likely located. 

"After you." Gendry said to me with a smile, pointing to the ladder that would take us down to the lower level. As I went down I realized that there was not just one floor below us but two.

Once I got to the lowest floor, I saw a boy about to open a large door that could only lead to the outside. He lowered the crank that opened the door and it opened, letting in a dazzling light. Everyone was silent, too absorbed to realize that we were really on Earth. The sun was shining in the blue sky, there were trees everywhere, green as far as the eye could see. I had never breathed such fresh air before.

All of a sudden, a girl started screaming, "We're back bitches." That's all it took for everyone to scream and jump to the ground. That made me smile. We were finally home. 

I went down from the dropship, Gendry at my side and observed our surroundings. There was only greenery around us, which meant we had nothing to eat or drink. I turned to Gendry. 

"We need to get everyone together and explore the surrounding area to find a water point and food, preferably before it gets dark." I said to him, already thinking about what we're going to need if we want to have a chance of surviving here alone for an indefinite period of time. 

Gendry nodded his head but we were interrupted before he had time to answer me. 

"You don't think we're going to listen to you, do you?" Joffrey Baratheon asked in a sarcastic tone before laughing with the boys around him. "We're not on the Westeros here anymore. You're not our leaders. Let the privileged do all the work for a change!" He exclaimed as he addressed the other people present. 

The Westeros was made up of 12 different stations which, unfortunately, did not live in the same conditions. Gendry and I grew up on Alpha station, which is the most resourceful station and the easiest place to live. All the leaders, the chancellor and all the council members, lived on Alpha station. Life on other stations was more difficult and on most of those stations it was more about surviving than living. Yes the Westeros was a place where inequalities were very present.

"Do you remember that you too come from Alpha Station Joffrey and that you too are part of the privileged ones just like us?" I asked him loud enough for everyone to hear. 

He stared at me before answering, obviously not happy that I revealed this information to everyone. "It's not the same!"

"Really?" I asked in a falsely astonished tone. "Yet it seems to me that your grandfather is on the council and your family is even the richest of all the family of the Westeros... You're right, it's not the same, you're even more privileged than we are." Without waiting for his answer I turned to the other teenagers in our group. "Look, if we start to split up we're going to die and if no one goes to look for a source of drinking water and food we're going to die. We have to explore the area together if we want to have a chance of survival, but Joffrey is right, neither I nor Gendry are your leaders, so you are free to make whatever choice you want. Come with us and live or stay here and die, the choice is yours." Without waiting for an answer, I hurried to the forest, Gendry on my heels. 

"It was really badass what you just did." He said with a laugh. He looked discreetly behind us and then looked at me and smiled. "Everyone is following us, even that idiot Joffrey."

"Too bad, I wouldn't have missed this one." I said only half joking.

"Neither would I." Sayd a girl that I didn't recognize and didn't notice that she was beside us. She must have seen our incomprehension on our faces of her sudden appearance as she spoke up again to introduce herself. "I apologize, I'm Yara Greyjoy, nice to meet you. I'm from Mecha station, I was arrested for hitting a guard." She sayd as if it was something normal. "So you're going to save us all?" she asked, looking at me.

"Me? I'm not sure I'm able to save anyone." I answered. 

"I think you underestimate yourself. Clearly you're smart and you think fast, the proof is that while everyone was just super excited to be here it only took you 30 seconds to tell you that we absolutely had to get something to eat and drink as soon as possible. Plus, you didn't let Joffrey walk all over you, everyone's going to want to follow you now." She looked in the direction of Joffrey who seemed to be complaining to two other boys while following us. "Well, almost everyone."

"Hey look! A river!" Exclaimed an enthusiastic teenager to our right. I looked in the direction he was pointing and indeed there was a river about three hundred feet from us. 

Everyone started running towards the river and some of us didn't hesitate for a moment before taking off their clothes and going swimming in it. Well... swimming was not the right word because none of us knew how to swim, but luckily the river was not deep and everyone could stood in it. Gendry took off his clothes and joined the others in the river with his underwear on. I started to take off my clothes as well but before I could finish, Gendry splashed me. "Seriously?!" I exclaimed. 

Gendry laughed and I finished undressing quickly before taking my revenge and forcing his head underwater. It took at least two hours before everyone was out of the water and dry enough to put their clothes back on. I estimated that the dropship was only fifteen minutes from the river, which was a really good news. We will be able to set up our camp around the dropship and have water not far from us.

Yara approached me and exclaimed loud enough to get the attention of many of the teens. "So Boss, what do we do now?"

"I'm not the boss." I was uncomfortable with all of these teenagers looking at me like I had the answer for saving everyone.

"We're going to need a leader if we're going to survive on this planet. I think we should vote on who that's going to be. I'm voting for you." She says, turning to others for their opinions.

"I also vote to follow Daenerys." Said Gendry without hesitation. 

I heard a number of teenagers express their agreement before Joffrey speak up. "I don't agree at all! Daenerys is just a spoiled rotten kid, she will lead us all to our death. I will be your leader."

"We've already established that you're even more of a spoiled rotten kid than she is, but very well we take your vote into account. Who else want to vote for Joffrey?" Yara asked.

Only two people raised their hands, they were the ones who had been attached to Joffrey since our arrival on Earth.

"All right, and who's voting for Daenerys?" Asked Yara while raising her own hand.

This time almost everyone raised their hand. 

"Well, some people didn't vote, so does anyone want to nominate someone else to be our leader?" Yara waited a minute and then spoke again after no one had spoken. "So by a large majority, Daenerys is our new leader." she said with a satisfied smile. 

I wasn't sure what had just happened. Why, all these children trusted me to keep them alive when they didn't even know me. 

"It's not fair!" Joffrey exclaimed angrily.

"We voted. How is that not fair? It's not Daenerys' fault that everyone has already realized you're an idiot." Said Yara, looking back at me again without paying attention to what Joffrey said to her. "What do we do now, boss?" 

"Uh... We should keep looking around the dropship without going too far to find food. As we found a river only fifteen minutes walk from the dropship we should set up camp around the dropship, like that if it rain we will have a shelter. I think that about ten of us should go back to the dropship and try to make fire. "I said, trying to sound confident... Which wasn't really how I was truly feeling.

"I'm going back to the dropship with nine volunteers and we're going to work on the fire." Said Gendry looking at me to get my consent, I nodded. "Who wants to come with me?" 

Gendry had no trouble finding volunteers and they left without waiting for the dropship.

We spent the next three hours trying to gather as much food as possible. We found berries quite easily but there were 100 of us and it would not be enough to feed us all. After a while I saw Yara stop dead in her tracks and she motioned for me to come closer and look at something. 

"What's up?" I asked as I approached. As soon as I stood next to her I looked down on the floor where she was pointing at something and saw a shoe print. The problem was that Yara and I had just walked a little further into the forest after telling the others to go back to the camp with the food we had already collected, which meant that this footprint could not belong to one of us. 

"We are not alone on this planet." I said stunned just before a spear went into the tree next to Yara and notched her arm in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile to post the first chapter I know and I'm sorry. Hopefully I will be able to update the next chapter soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter : )

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I'm french so I'm not fluent in english at all so please forgive me for the mistakes I probably made.
> 
> Second of all, I don't know if I will continue this story it depends if you guys think it's a good idea or not. So please coment what you think.
> 
> For the people who knows the 100 just know that once they will be on the ground the story will be entirely different than the 100.


End file.
